Un conte de fades
by luna-acqua
Summary: Després de 19 anys, la història continua: una nova somiadora és a Hogwarts, i tot és a punt per a començar un nou conte de fades. No és una història d'amor, encara que ho sembli...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítol 1: Un conte de fades**

Començava un altre curs a Hogwarts. Una noia d'uns tretze anys, amb els cabells castany clar i arrissats i els ulls verds, més aviat baixeta, estava desesperada buscant algú. Llavors va semblar que veia una persona, i va arrencar a córrer. Però mentre corria va topar amb un noi.

-Eh, vigila per on vas... Ethel! Què, com t'ha anat l'estiu? Unes bones vacances per França?

-Sí, James, gràcies. El bosc de les fades és genial, m'ho vaig passar súper bé...

-Una altra vegada amb la teva dèria? Mira que ets estranya, noia...

I era veritat. L'Ethel era normal, completament normal, quan la miraves. Però tenia una estranya dèria: creia en les fades. Molts se'n reien dient-li que era molt infantil, que madurés, però l'Ethel era així, i no hi podia fer res...

-Eo! Ethel! Estàs aquí?

-Ai, sí, perdona... bé, vaig a buscar les altres, que em deuen estar esperant...

En James es va quedar mirant-la. Mira que era estranya, aquella noia...

"James Sirius Potter" es va dir a si mateix " fes el favor de buscar els teus amics, que a tu també et deuen estar esperant i no t'entretinguis més, que estàs empanat..."

L''Ethel va seguir pel seu camí, i va anar a trobar l'Alex, que l'estava esperant.

-Ethel! On t'has entretingut?

-Ho sento, Alex, és que he topat amb en James i ens hem quedat xerrant...

-Ja... va, doncs ja et pots afanyar, que els meus germans m'han estat tota l'estona dient que si volen venir al meu compartiment, que si volen venir a Ravenclaw com jo i segur que no tarden en trobar-me, així que ja estem anant a buscar les altres dues.

-Pobreta. Ho sento per tu...

L'Alexandra Marley, Alex per tothom, era una noia que tenia els ulls marrons i els cabells molt negres, i els portava sempre molt curts, i era molt alta. A pesar del seu aspecte de noi, era una noia molt llesta, Ravenclaw com tota la seva família, que havia conviscut amb tres germans bessons més petits que ella, que aquest any començarien Hogwarts.

-Alex! Ethel! Estem aquí! On sou?

L'Ethel i l'Alex van mirar amunt. Van veure per sobre dels caps dels altres, una noia, Gryffindor com l'Ethel, amb els cabells castany clar com ella, però molt llisos, i els ulls blaus, de mida normal. Es veia de sobres que estava asseguda sobre les espatlles d'una altra persona, i tan l'Alex com l'Ethel estaven segures de qui era: era la Brooke, una Hufflepuff de la seva edat, morena de pell, i amb els cabells castany fosc i els ulls també foscos, bastant alta.

-Aquí! Estem aquí! Fly! Brooke!

-Ja era hora!- va exclamar la Brooke quan les va veure-. Em pensava que m'ensorrava amb el pes de la Fly a sobre! Nena, aquest estiu t'has engreixat! Tu saps quan peses?

-No, ni ho vull saber. Encara m'emportaria un disgust...

-Què, pugem al tren? Sinó no trobarem compartiment...

Van pujar al Hogwarts Express, i quan van tenir un compartiment per elles soles, la Fly va treure de la motxilla que portava a mà una capsa com per guardar animals, i la va obrir...

-Un gat! Els teus pares t'han comprat un altre gat?

-Sí! Com que els altres cinc no mel's deixen prendre, m'han comprat aquest petitó, oi que és bufó?

I ho era, era un gat blanc amb taques negres i marrons, molt petit. Totes coneixien la dèria de la Fly pels animals. Era filla de família rica, i per tant, podia tenir tots els que volia. Tenia una gran peixera amb tot de peixos de colors, n'hi havien uns 25. També tenia dos canaris, un periquito, cinc tortugues, un gos i, amb el gat nou, sis gats (NA mira que bé! Sense adonar-me'n m'ha donat 40 animals justos!). La Fly estava com una cabra, això ho sabien totes.

La Brooke, en canvi, era com si la complementés, era tranquil·la i reflexiva, i sabia escoltar els problemes dels altres, i tenia un cor més gran que tot Hogwarts sencer. Eren parts oposades, i tot i així, s'entenien perfectament.

L'Alex era de les que sempre ho fan tot ràpid, sense parar-se a pensar què poden dir els altres, i si deia que aconseguiria una cosa, l'acconseguia i ja està. Tenia un caràcter una mica sec de vegades, però era una gran persona. Tirava en segons quines coses a assemblar-se a un nen, però és clar, qui no hi tiraria tenint tres germans?

L'Ethel era força tímida, però es portava bé amb tothom, bé, amb tothom no, però això ja ho veurem més endavant. Era la típica noia somiadora que somiava en un altre món ple d'éssers fantàstics, sobretot fades, la seva gran dèria. No en va era la filla de la Luna Lovegood... o més ben dit, Luna Cross, després de casar-se amb en Rolf Cross. L'Ethel tenia un germà gran, en Lorcan, i una germana petita, la Lysander (NA això de Lorcan no és còpia de la ff de l'Agatha Black, està a l'arbre genealògic que podreu trobar a la web de la JK Rowling). Tots eren rossos amb els ulls blaus i grossos com la seva mare, menys ella, que tenia els cabells castany clar i els ulls verds com el seu pare. Ara, que de caràcter tirava més cap a la seva mare.

-Mireu qui hi ha per aquí! Vaja, vaja... què hi fan unes flors tan boniques com vosaltres soles i marginades?

-No ens cal el teu consol, Potter, que estar marginades ja ens va bé, si no us hem de veure!

-Em pensava que ens estimaves més, Alexandra.

-O em dius Alex o et quedes sense entrecuix, m'has entès bé, Louis Weasley? (NA sí, fill de la Fleur i en Bill!)

-Quina por que ens fas... i tu com estàs, Fiona?

-Fly, per la teva informació, i estava genial abans que vinguessis a tocar els nassos, Mike.

-I les nostres estimades Brooke i Ethel, com estan?- va preguntar un altre noi.

-Em pensava que estimaves més la teva vida, noi.

-Mireu! Si la tranquil·la i plàcida Brooke ens està desafiant!

-No ho dic per mi, ho dic per aquestes dues, que com no calleu us maten, Jake Vincent- va contestar la Brooke, senyalant l'Alex i la Fly, que ja es petaven els ossos de les mans.

-Farem papilla...- anaven murmurant.

En aquell moment, entrant per la porta i evitant algun disgust, va entrar una noia baixeta, que portava ulleres, amb els cabells rossos i els ulls blaus, que aquell any faria primer. Portava els cabells recollits en dues cues.

-No cal barallar-se, segur que això ho solucionarem, vosaltres quatre, fora, i jo haig de parlar amb la meva germana, Ethel, escolta, que no m'ha quedat clar, quina és la residència bona?

-No hi ha cap residència més bona que una altra. Només no anar a Slytherin ja és anar a una bona residència... jo vaig a Gryffindor, el Lorcan va a Ravenclaw, i la nostra mare també hi va anar, què importa? L'important és que hi estiguis bé...

-D'acord, vaig cap al compartiment, moltes gràcies, noies!

Quan se'n va haver anat, l'Ethel va preguntar:

-I tu, Fly, no et vols presentar a les proves de Quidditch?

-Qué va... per molt que em digui Fly volar sense saber segur que no cauré no és lo meu... m'encantaria volar, però amb lo patosa que sóc... eh que m'entens?

-Seh, és clar, jo tampoc m'hi apunto...- va fer la Brooke.

-Jo sí!- va dir l'Alex- Serà una gran oportunitat per batre'm amb l'Ethel, no trobeu?

-I està bastant clar qui guanyarà, no?- va fer l'Ethel.

-Sí, jo ho tinc molt clar...- va contestar l'Alex-. No ens podrem batre en duel perquè jo seré batejadora, i tu encistelladora, eh que m'entens, Ethel?

-L'Ethel al mateix equip que en Potter... com riurem si no es pot controlar...

L'Ethel va bufar. Era normal, si en James es posava pesadet ella no aguantaria i se'l carregaria...

Algú va entrar per la porta. Eren tres nens alts, amb els cabells negres i els ulls castanys, no s'assemblaven gaire de fesomia, però portaven els cabells tallats idènticament i una túnica idèntica sense escut encara perquè aquell any començaven a Hogwarts. Eren en Sam, en Kim i en Tim, els tres germans de l'Alex.

-AAAAAALEEEEEEEX! T'estavem buscant, on eres?

-No m'he mogut d'aquest compartiment en tota l'estona...

-Volem seure amb tu.

-NO, ene o, que potser sou sords? Pesats!- va dir l'Alex.

-Tossuda!- van contestar els tres bessons, i se'n van anar cap a un altre compartiment. Al cap d'un moment, un dels tres va treure el cap per la porta i va dir:

-Per cert, Fly, ta germana és estúpida.

-Això no és cap novetat!- va dir la Fly un cop se'n va haver anat.

La germana de la Fly, la Sabrina, un any més gran que elles, era rossa amb els ulls blaus, i sempre tenia molt d'èxit entre els nois, la veritat és que era molt guapa. En el fons era molt simpàtica, però amb el temps i amb les amigues que tenia, s'havia anat tornant creguda.

_____________

-I aquí torna a estar Hogwarts, que com sempre, ens obre les portes de l'ensenyament!

-Tu sempre tan poètic, eh, Potter?

-No ho saps prou, Cross, no ho saps prou...

-James! Deixa-les estar ja, pobretes, segur que ja s'han afartat de tu!

-Hola, Albus, jo també t'estimo molt!

-Ethel! Fly! Com esteu? I vosaltres, Alex, Brooke?

-Genial, Albus, i tu? Has aguantat tot l'estiu amb en James?

-Alguna o altra broma estúpida m'ha fet, però segueixo viu, que ja és molt!

Van entrar al Gran Saló, com moltes altres vegades ho havien fet. Estaven contents de tornar a ser a Hogwarts. Era la seva segona casa.

-Bé, noies, ja ens veurem, jo m'en vaig cap a la taula de Hufflepuff!

-I jo cap a la de Ravenclaw, fins després!

L'Ethel i la Fly van seguir cap a la taula de Gryffindor. No, merda, al cap d'un moment els cinc Gryffindors nois del seu curs van anar a seure al seu costat. Eren en James Potter, en Louis Weasley, en Mike Bennet, en Jake Vincent i en Robert White.

-Què, esperant la tria? Ah, és veritat, que la Lysander Cross, la germana de la nostra estimada Ethel, també arriba aquest any... ja la podràs aguantar, si ve a Gryffindor?

-Si t'he pogut aguantar a tu, Potter, dóno per suposat que l'aguantaré a ella sense cap problema- va dir l'Ethel tranquil·lament.

-Ja, ho hem pillat, ja marxem...

Quan van haver marxat al seu costat es van asseure els dos cosins inseparables: l'Albus i la Rose, no els podies separar ni en pinces, i també en Sergei, un nen rus, i la Soline, una nena francesa, que sempre anaven amb ells.

-Què, diferent del primer any, no?

-Sí, la veritat és que sí... La teva germana entra aquest any, no, Ethel?

-Sí, però veig molt possible que vagi a Ravenclaw, amb el cervell que té...

-No té res a veure, tu mira la Rose, està a Gryffindor... i coneixes prou bé el seu cervell.

-Au, calla, tampoc és res gaire impressionant...

-Que no, diu! A veure- va fer la Soline-, què vas treure a l'examen de Transfiguració?

-Un 120 sobre cent!- va respondre en Sergei per ella.

-Ja, però al d'Història de la Màgia...

-Cuidado, la senyora va treure un 99,9 sobre cent!

-Va, calleu, que el barret que tria ja comença a xerrar...

_______________

Després d'una llarga cançó del barret que tria, amb la qual en Sergei (com sempre) es va adormir, va començar la Tria de veritat...

-Aline, George!- que va anar a Hufflepuff. La següent nena, que es deia Helen, va anar a Gryffindor.

-Sergei! Fes el favor de despertar-te!

-Què? Ja és de dia? O estem a la classe d'Història de la màgia? Albus, tio, ho sento, m'he adormit a mitja classe una altra vegada...

-Que no, empanat. Estem al mig de la Tria...

Dos de seguits a Slytherin, un a Ravenclaw, un tal Frank Boot, i la tria anava seguint, fins que va ser el torn d'una nena que feia una cara d'espantada, amb els ulls molt grossos i blaus, que ressaltaven sobre la seva cara encara que estiguéssin amagats darrere d'unes ulleres, i els cabells rossos i fins recollits en dues cues.

-Cross, Lysander!

_*El bosc de les fades queda lluny de la ciutat_

_nimfes, follets i nans se la miren, ai, pobres humans..._

_Zona arrecerada del terrible infecte humà_

_L'última fada encara juga sota el bosc de l'arç...*_

_Bé, aquí està el primer capi, espero que us agradi i comenteu molt! Com podeu veure m'agrada deixar un tros d'una cançó al final de cada capi! Espero que no us molesti... (si és que s'ho llegeix algú...)_

_També comentar que el principi de la ff a mi no m'agrada gaire... però bé, hi és, i s'ha de posar. Ja vindran els bons més endavant... (espero)._

_En fi, deixeu molts reviews!_

_1 pto_

_Marta_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítol 2: Astèrix i Obèlix**

-Gryffindor!

La Lysander, sense oblidar l'aplaudiment de la seva nova residència es va anar a asseure a la taula de Gryffindor, al costat de l'altra nena nova, la Helen.

-Guai, Lysander, ja veuràs com a Gryffindor t'ho passaràs genial!

-Gràcies, Ethel! La veritat és que estic contenta d'estar a Gryffindor...

-I l'Ariel? Quan li toca?

-És de les últimes...

La tria va anar seguint, al cap d'una estona (amb la qual en Sergei ja tornava a estar dormint)...

-Kirley, Josh!

-Gryffindor!

La taula de Gryffindor va rebre el nou estudiant amb una ovació.

-Kirley, Russell!

-Gryffindor!

Aquells dos nens... no eren bessons ni germans ni res per l'estil... no? Vaja, que s'assemblaven tant com Astèrix i Obélix: en Josh era baixet, prim i ros, tenia els ulls marró clar i feia la impressió de ser molt llest.

El canvi, en Russell feia tota la pinta de ser un talòs, alt, gras com una mala cosa, pèl-roig i amb els ulls negres...

La tria seguia endavant, un a Huffleppuff, un a Slytherin i finalment...

-Marley, Kim!

El Barret que Tria no va dubtar ni un moment i va enviar el primer germà de l'Àlex a...

-Ravenclaw!

En Kim es va aixecar i va anar a seure al costat de la seva germana, que li va fer mala cara per haver-se assegut al seu costat però se li notava a la cara que estava contenta.

-Marley, Sam!

Que també va ser enviat a...

-Ravenclaw!

Ara en Sam es va anar a asseure a l'altre costat de l'Alex.

-Marley, Tim!

L'últim dels germans de l'Alex es va posar el Barret que tria al cap... però les coses no van anar tal com s'esperava: el barret es va posar a rumiar i a rumiar fins que va dir...

-Slytherin!

L'Alex es va quedar amb cara de cromo. En Tim, a Slytherin? Ho havia sentit bé? No podia ser...

En Tim, per la seva banda, va anar cap a la taula de Slytherin amb aire abatut i es va asseure al costat d'una altra nena nova, una tal Iris...

-Benvingut a Slytherin! Encantada, jo em dic Iris Zabini. Tu ets en Tim Marley, no?

-Doncs quin nom, nen, s'ho van currar els teus pares...

-Ah, no li facis cas, Tim... et presento l'Scorpius Malfoy, fa segon.

-Ah! Així que Malfoy! La meva germana m'ha parlat molt de tu!

-Qui és la teva germana?

-La que em va explicar que el curs passat et va tirar una olla d'estofat al cap al mig del Gran Saló! I que després per netejar-te va fer aixecar tots els gots de la taula de Slytherin que es van trencar alhora un metre més amunt que el teu cap!

-Tu ets el germà de l'Alexandra Marley?- va dir en Malfoy, que s'havia posat tot vermell de cop.

-No, jo no conec cap Alexandra...

-Llavors ets el germà de la Fiona Watson?

-Tampoc conec cap Fiona! Conec una noia que es diu Fly Watson, i la meva germana es diu Alex, si t'interessa!

La tria anava seguint i a Gryffindor hi havien arribat un noi i una noia, la noia es deia Anne i el noi Isaac, però tothom l'anomenava Zack. Va anar passant l'estona, una tal Joanne que anava a Slytherin, un tal Ben que anava a Hufflepuff... fins que va tocar la persona que la Lysander estava esperant:

-Sanderson, Ariel!

L'Ariel, una noia amb els cabells d'un negre blavós estrany i els ulls d'un verd que semblava quedar malament amb els cabells però quan t'ho miraves bé hi quedava perfecte, va pujar a seure a la cadira, li van col·locar el Barret que Tria al cap i...

-Tens molt de valor, ho saps? I ets molt astuta... curiós, tens qualitats per a les dues residències més diferents que existeixen...

-Com em posis a Slytherin demostraré que et vas equivocar ja que tindré prou valor com per agafar unes tisores, entrar al despatx del director i deixar feta miques una relíquia de l'escola.

-He he, em sembla que tinc molt clar on aniràs...- i va afegir, més fort, perquè ho pogués sentir tota l'escola- Gryffindor!

L'Ariel es va aixecar i va anar a seure a la taula de Gryffindor, que la va rebre amb una ovació. A Gryffindor només hi va haver un tal Erik i una tal Addie més, i ja està. El banquet va començar.

L'Ethel i la Fly es van dirigir cap a les habitacions de tercer, l'any anterior hi havien anat moltes vegades per a visitar la Bec, la única d'un any més que els queia bé. Però aquesta vegada era diferent, ara seria la seva habitació, i la compartirien amb les altres tres noies del seu curs, a les que no suportaven.

La Lysander i l'Ariel, per la seva banda, van seguir els delegats de Gryffindor, que les van portar fins a una habitació amb cinc llits, la Lysander estava al mig de la Helen i l'Anne, i l'Ariel a l'altra banda, al costat de l'Addie. La Helen era una noia castanya, amb els ulls marrons i que portava ferros a les dents, l'Anne tenia els cabells negres i arrissats fins les espatlles, i els ulls blaus, i l'Addie era rossa amb els ulls marrons.

S'estaven instal·lant quan van sentir un soroll i un crit a la Sala Comuna. Van sortir ràpidament a fora i van veure un noi que l'Ethel havia dit que es deia James Potter i tres més que estaven sent apallissats pels germans Kirley.

-Però es pot saber què feu?- es van sentir les veus de l'Ethel i la Fly des de les escales.

Les dues van baixar, i semblava que els altres de Gryffindor no fossin capaços d'anar fins allà a arreglar les coses, on s'havia ficat el seu valor? També van veure un noi del curs de la Fly i l'Ethel, l'únic que no estava dins la baralla, que també baixava de les escales. Els quatre Gryffindors es van aixecar de terra adolorits i van veure com els tres renyaven els nouvinguts i van deixar que els agafessin i sel's emportessin cap a la seva habitació. Van tornar a entrar a dins i l'Addie va dir:

-Em sembla que aquests dos s'han guanyat un renom a pols. Astèrix i Obèlix.

-Però es pot saber què coi ha passat perquè dos de primer us estomaquin?

-Tu no saps la força que tenien, Watson.

-No veig per què no dir-nos pel nom, Mike.

Els quatre s'havien assegut: en James al seu llit, que estava al costat del d'en Robert, amb en Mike i en Louis al seu llit amb en Jake i en Robert, que era el que no estava a la pallissa. Les noies s'havien quedat dretes, però al final es van asseure amb en Mike i en James.

-Què els heu dit, ja?

-Res! En serio, estavem asseguts i ens han vingut dient: Voleu brega? Voleu brega? I ens han començat a pegar.

-Si que ens fluixegen les forces!

-Ethel, què tens aquí?- va fer en James, senyalant un punt de la samarreta de la noia- Semblava que hi tinguéssis una llum estranya...

-Mira, Potter- va dir la Fly- si has d'anar senyalant segons quines parts, senyala't LES TEVES!

I l'Ethel i ella van marxar donant un cop de porta.

-Què passa? No hi ha hagut ningú més que hagi vist aquella llum estranya?

-No, James, casualment només l'has vist tu- va dir en Robert mig somrient.

-De què rius, tu, ara? Que potser no t'ho creus?

-És clar que m'ho crec, és clar...

En James es va estirar i es va quedar pensatiu: Què era aquella llum? I per què només l'havia vist ell? No ho entenia. Era una cosa ben estranya...

L'endemà al matí, en Neville, el professor de Botànica actualment i cap de la residència de Gryffindor, es va dirigir cap a la taula on seien l'Ethel i la Fly.

-Hola, noies! Què, preparades per començar les classes?

-Ni m'ho recordis. Que ens vens a donar els horaris?

-Sí, teniu- i els va donar un paper a cadascuna-. Avui teniu classe amb mi, no feu tard, eh?

-No, és clar que no...

-Què heu triat de les assignatures noves de tercer?- els van preguntar l'Albus i la Rose.

-Futurologia, Magimàtica i Runes Antigues- va dir l'Ethel.

-I tu, Fly?

-Runes Antigues, Muggleologia i Criança de Criatures Màgiques. Saps què han agafat la Brooke i l'Alex, Ethel?

-L'Alex ha agafat Runes Antigues, Muggleologia i Magimàtica. La Brooke crec que Criança de Criatures Màgiques, Magimàtica i Muggleologia.

-Què tens a primera hora de la tarda? Jo tinc Muggleologia, però tu no l'has agafat...

-Tinc Futurologia. Sóc l'única de les quatre que l'ha agafat?

-Crec que sí...

A la classe de Futurologia, l'Ethel hi va arribar deu minuts abans de l'hora i no hi havia ningú. Es va asseure en una taula sola. A cada taula hi cabien tres persones. Les matèries optatives es feien amb les quatre residències. La classe es va anar omplint, però ella es va quedar sola a la seva taula. Llavors el professor va arribar. Era un centaure amb els cabells rossos, gairebé blancs.

-Sóc en Firenze, el vostre professor de Futurologia.

Llavors van arribar dos alumnes que semblava que no s'haguessin adonat de la hora.

-Perdoni professor, d'això... ehem... ens... ens hem perdut!

-S'han perdut per Hogwarts després de dos anys venint aquí a classe?

-És que... les escales...

-Sí, ja. Asseguin-se en aquella taula, que és la única que està lliure.

Els dos nouvinguts es van asseure a la taula de l'Ethel, que va pensar: "Merda. Ara hauré de suportar en Potter tres hores a la setmana a la meva taula. Sort que l'altre és en Robert".

-Hola, Ethel! Quina sorpresa! No sabia que fessis Futurologia! I les altres tres què, t'han deixat marginada?

-I els altres tres què, també us han deixat marginats?

-Què va, són a Muggleologia...

-Que bé que s'ho deuen estar passant, l'Alex, la Fly i la Brooke...

Mentrestant, a la classe de Muggleologia...

La Fly, la Brooke i l'Alex havien arribat a la classe quan només hi havien un parell d'alumnes de Ravenclaw. La Brooke i la Fly es van asseure en una taula i l'Alex en una taula davant d'elles. Va passar una estona i van anar entrant més alumnes. El lloc del costat de l'Alex i els dos de davant es van quedar lliures. Va començar la classe i no va arribar ningú. Quan ja passava un quart d'hora, en Jake, en Mike i en Louis van arribar a la classe.

-Però es pot saber on eren? Fa molta estona que ha començat la classe!

Amb el cap cot, en Jake i en Mike es van anar a asseure a la taula lliure, i en Louis es va quedar dret buscant un lloc on seure.

-Eh! Nois, no m'ho podeu fer això!- va dir amb un crit-. No em podeu fer seure aquí!

-Ah no? Doncs em sembla que ja ho hem fet...

-Ara veureu...- en Louis va treure la vareta mentre tothom de la classe es mirava la baralla divertit.

-Prou! PARIN JA! A sobre de que arriben tard ara han de fer-nos perdre estona de classe! Vostè!- va dir senyalant a en Louis- Al lloc lliure! Ja!- en Louis hi va anar callant-. I vostè!- va dir senyalant en Mike- es canviarà el lloc amb aquella noia!- va dir senyalant la Brooke-. Garbo! Que no tenim tot el dia! Afanyin-se!

-Però, professora...- va protestar la Brooke.

-Ni professora ni res! Canvïin-se el lloc, he dit!

En Mike va anar a seure al costat de la Fly i la Brooke al costat d'en Jake. Els tres nois es van asseure espaterrats a la cadira, sense prestar la mínima atenció a la professora.

-I què, Fly, quines assignatures més has triat?- la Fly no va respondre-. Fly! Fiona Watson em sents? Eh?

-És clar que et sento degenerat mental!- però va callar quan va veure la cara que feia la professora-. D'això... hola, professora...

-Vostès, els dos d'allà darrere i els altres dos nois de Gryffindor, castigats! Demà a la tarda!

-Però professora, la Fly demà m'ha de venir a veure a les proves de Quidditch de Ravenclaw!

-I a mi què m'importa? Vostè també està castigada, per protestar!

-No és just! No les pot castigar per culpa d'aquests tres!- es va queixar la Brooke.

-Doncs ho puc fer, i ho faré, i vostè també, demà a la tarda castigada!

-Aquesta professora és la hòstia.

-Calli, senyor Weasley. I ara, tothom a treballar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítol 3: El meu ídol? Peter Pan!**

-Que no podràs anar a les proves de Quidditch?

-No, la profe aquesta de Muggleologia m'ha castigat. L'any que ve, potser, l'altre batejador marxa llavors... no hi podem fer res...

-Au, Alex! Impossible que estiguis dient tu això!- va dir la Fly-. M'has defraudat!

-Però no puc faltar al càstig!

-I tampoc pots faltar a les proves de Quidditch! Pensa-hi, Alex!

-Ja...

-En aquesta situació només podem fer una cosa- va dir la Fly.

-I quina és?

La Fly els va explicar el seu pla. Hi van estar d'acord i va anar marxant cap a la Sala Comuna de Gryffindor on les esperaven les úniques persones que les podien ajudar.

I totes quatre sabien qui eren.

En Tim estava a la Sala Comuna de Slytherin. Intentava evitar estar-hi si era possible, però allà hi tenia els llibres i totes les seves pertinences. Els de la seva residència de moment l'estaven tractant bé, però a ell li queien fatal. De fet, la única persona que havia trobat que li caigués bé de Slytherin era la Iris. Li havia explicat que era filla d'en Blaise Zabini, que vivia al mig de Londres i que tenia un germà petit de set anys. Però aquella tarda havia anat a passejar pel jardí amb una tal Joanne.

-Hola, Marley.

-Hola, Malfoy. No tens prou feina i has d'anar a molestar els de primer?

-Oh, no tinc cap feina millor a fer, ara. Bé que la teva germana l'any passat tampoc tenia altra feina que venir-me a molestar a mi...

En Malfoy es va acostar a en Tim, que va recular.

-Fins una altra, perdedor.

I se'n va anar. En Tim va bufar. Si és que l'Scorpius Malfoy era insuportable...

-Hola, nois.

-Així que us heu decidit per parlar-nos!

-Venim a demanar-vos ajuda.

-Si us podem ajudar, endavant. Aquí els genis de la llàntia. Demaneu tres desitjos.

-Mmmm... d'acord. Heu de fer que l'Ethel es converteixi en l'Alex.

-Que què?! Això és impossible!

-Ja... així que els genis de la llàntia no tenen cap solució... bé, doncs anirem a demanar informació a certs Slytherins, que segur que ens poden ajudar...- va dir maliciosament la Fly.

-D'això res! Slytherin no us pot ajudar si Gryffindor no us pot ajudar, així és la vida!

-Doncs llavors ja ens esteu buscant una solució... o anem a parlar amb...

-No ho diguis. Està bé. Louis, ves a buscar el teu llibre. Garbo! Que no tenim tot el dia!

En Louis va anar a l'habitació, i en va sortir amb un llibre negre, molt gruixut, on no posava res, ni a la portada, ni a les pàgines, que també eren negres.

-Ens vols prendre el pèl, amb aquest llibre, o què?

-No, mireu...- en Louis va murmurar alguna cosa i el llibre va canviar una mica. Amb lletres vermelles, a la portada, hi posava: _Com un Gryffindor pot aprovar pocions amb uns quants encanteris. _A sota hi havia el nom dels autors: Adam i Hilary Kirley.

-KIRLEY? Segur que aquests dos són familiars de l'Astèrix i l'Obèlix...

-Va, afanyem-nos...- en Louis va obrir el llibre i va buscar entre aquelles lletres blanques de l'índex. Al final ho va trobar: Poció de la mutació-. Aquí està... però hi ha un problema... no n'hi ha prou amb una nit. I menys aquesta nit. Hi ha lluna nova. S'ha de posar aigua en una marmita i dir l'encanteri de la poció de la mutació. Llavors has de deixar-ho reposar una nit que sigui de lluna plena. Se n'agafa una mostra l'endemà i es tira a la poció de la mutació que hauràs fet a Pocions... i es pot saber per què voleu que l'Ethel es converteixi en l'Alex? Que potser ho trobeu graciós? Perquè jo trobo que no fa gràcia...

-És evident, no? Demà estic castigada amb la de Muggleologia i vull anar a les proves de Quidditch de l'equip de Ravenclaw, perquè sinó ja hauré perdut l'oportunitat. I ja que ha sigut per culpa vostra, ens podríeu ajudar...

-Ah! Si és això cap problema! Ho deixes per nosaltres i veuràs com demà no estàs castigada...

Es van mirar els cinc Gryffindors que somreien d'una manera sospitosa.

L'endemà a la tarda tenien una altra vegada Futurologia i Muggleologia. l'Alex estava molt nerviosa. I si els nois no havien aconseguit treure-li el càstig? Els mataria si no ho havien aconseguit.

-Ssht! Eh! Louis! Encara estic castigada o ja no?

-Encara estàs castigada- va contestar en Louis amb tota tranquil·litat.

-Com que encara estic castigada? Em vau dir que m'ho solucionaríeu!

-Tranquil·la, encara no ho hem fet, però no estaràs castigada...

-Però el càstig és d'aquí una hora!

-I vindràs, però només caldrà que t'hi estiguis cinc minuts, després tots t'anem a veure a les proves.

-Saps? No em fio ni gota de tu.

-És comprensible, tranquil·la... d'aquí poc això canviarà...

L'Alex se'l va mirar malament i va seguir atenent a la classe.

-Fly...

-Què vols, ara?

-M'han dit que no et vols presentar a les proves de Quidditch... és veritat?

-Per què t'interessa?

-Dona, doncs perquè jo sóc encistellador de l'equip i m'interessa saber qui tindrem aquest any... perquè ha quedat un lloc lliure.

-Ja, doncs que sàpigues que aquest lloc el vol ocupar l'Ethel.

-La Cross??!!

-Es diu Ethel, que ho sàpigues.

-Pufff...

-Com que pufff? Que no t'agradarà tenir-la a l'equip?

-Sí, és clar... però és que en James...

-En Potter, què? Que acabarà mort com es passi un pèl? Això ja ho sé...

-Es diu James, que ho sàpigues.

-Ja ja, que graciós que ets, Mike.

-Ho sé. Tinc aquest do, no hi puc fer res.

-Vostès dos! Els d'allà al fons! Callin, els recordo que segueixen castigats, avui!

-Perdoni, professora. No hi tornarem.

-Així doncs, l'any 1530, a França es va construir el castell de Chenonceau, per ordre d'uns ciutadans rics que eren bruixots, que l'any 1532...

-Sergei! Sergei! Desperta't! Que estem al mig de la classe d'Història de la Màgia! Sergei!

-Albus, vols deixar-me estar? Estic dormint molt bé...

-Res, no em fa cas. Prova-ho tu.

La Soline, des de darrere d'en Sergei, va agafar el llibre d'Història de la Màgia, que devia tenir unes 1000 pàgines i li va estampar al cap.

-Però tu què t'has cregut? M'has fet mal, saps?

-Em sap greu, Sergei. A la pròxima ja et tiraré aigua freda, que això no fa mal.

-Vostès quatre! N'estic fart! Sempre estan xerrant! Que saben què estava dient jo, ara?

-Sí- va dir la Rose tímidament.

-I doncs?

-Estava explicant la història d'un castell de França anomenat Chenonceau i ara estava parlant de Caterina de Mèdicis i Diane de Poitiers, que van passar pel castell i hi tenen uns jardins espectaculars, sobretot el de Diane de Poitiers.

-A la pròxima no els salvarà la senyoreta Weasley. I no crec que calgui, perquè el que els explicaré ara ho seguiran amb atenció. A final de curs es farà un viatge a França per visitar el castell i així podrem estudiar més a fons les construccions de bruixots en el s. XVI a França.

-Genial.

-I, per cert- va afegir- vostès tres, per demà vull una redacció de dos pams sobre el castell, els ha quedat clar o necessiten que els ho repeteixi?

-Senyoreta Sanderson?

-Aquí!

-Molt bé, abans de començar, li dic una cosa: no em va agradar el seu comportament a la classe d'ahir, així que farem uns quants retocs a la classe. En comptes de seure al costat de la senyoreta Cross, anirà a seure al costat de la senyoreta Zabini. Vostè, senyor Marley- va dir la professora de pocions dirigint-se a en Tim-, seurà al costat de la senyoreta Cross, a darrere de tot. De moment ho deixarem així. Però- va afegir clavant una mirada assassina a certs Gryffindor- si els germans Kirley no es comporten, farem que la classe quedi encara més maca.

La professora Rachel Steven era una dona que no tenia res per descriure: no era ni alta ni baixa; ni grassa ni prima; ni vella ni jove. Portava els cabells negres recollits en un monyo alt i tenia els ulls castanys. Era la cap de residència de Slytherin.

-Hola, Lysander- va dir en Tim fluixet quan es va anar a asseure al seu costat.

-Hola, Tim. Com va?

-Bé, estic content de que m'hagi tocat al teu costat. L'Ariel sembla feta a mida per odiar els Slytherin...- va dir amb rancor.

-Va, Tim. No em diguis que encara no has superat lo de Slytherin...

-No! És que ja ho saps, jo volia anar a Ravenclaw, i a Slytherin m'hi trobo més sol que un mussol!

-I aquella tal Iris, què?

-És la única que em fa cas.

-És força guapa- va dir la Lysander amb aire distret.

-Tu creus?

-Home, a mi no m'agraden les noies... però trobo que fa força patxoca.

-Es pot saber què...

Però no va poder acabar la frase, perquè a la taula del davant, l'Addie i la Helen li van preguntar una cosa a la Lysander, i ella no el va escoltar.

-Hola, Robert. Com va?

-Bé, i a tu?

-També.

-Ei, escolteu, en James Potter és una persona, també, i també està al vostre costat. Li podríeu preguntar a ell també com li va, no?

-Així que és una persona? Vaja, quina pena. Jo em pensava que era una màquina que només servia per a atrapar la papallona jugant a Quidditch i per fer bromes penoses.

-Doncs sento decebre't, noia. Tu creus que les nostres bromes són penoses?

-Sí, la veritat és que sí. Prefereixo les de l'Alex i la Fly.

-Bona tarda, estimats alumnes.

-Bona tarda, Firenze.

-Avui necessito que em digueu una cosa necessària per a la classe. Qui és el vostre ídol de ficció? Per exemple, senyoreta Cross, ens pot dir quin és el seu ídol?

L'Ethel es va posar vermella.

-No té de què avergonyir-se, no es posi vermella. I ara, quin és el seu ídol de ficció?

-El meu ídol?- en Firenze va assentir amb el cap i l'Ethel va empassar saliva-. Peter Pan.

Tots els de la classe es van quedar mirant-la amb cara de no creure-s'ho. I en aquell moment, quasi tots es van posar a riure. Se'n reien de l'Ethel assenyalant-la, i ningú no va poder evitar que ella s'aixequés i marxés corrent cap a fora de la classe.

-Professor... podem?- va preguntar en Robert assenyalant la porta per on feia un moment havia sortit l'Ethel.

-D'això...- però no va poder dir res, perquè en James ja havia sortit cap a fora i arrossegava en Robert darrere seu.

-James!- va dir en Robert quan ja havien sortit a fora-. Es pot saber on coi vols anar?

-A on sigui, hem de trobar l'Ethel.

-I com saps on trobar-la?

-No ho sé, seguint el meu instint.

-Sí, el teu instint felí, no? Au, acompanya'm. Crec que sé on trobar-la.

En James va seguir en Robert sense dir res. Van pujar i baixar escales, fins que van arribar al setè pis. En Robert es va posar davant d'un pom que hi havia a la paret. Va passar tres cops per davant i a la paret hi va aparèixer una porta. En Robert la va obrir silenciosament i va entrar a la sala. En un racó hi havia una figura tota arronsada, amb els cabells que li tapaven la cara.

-Ethel?

La noia va aixecar el cap i els va mirar.

-Com... com heu entrat?

-Ethel, et conec prou bé com per saber quin tipus de sala has demanat.

-Eh, eh! Em podeu dir què coi és aquesta sala?

-Seu, James. Em sembla que t'hem d'explicar unes quantes coses abans de res...

-Vostès sis, esperin-se un moment, si us plau. Ja saben que d'aquí una hora tindrà lloc el càstig. Els vull veure a tots aquí. Els ha quedat ben clar?

-Sí, professora.

-D'això... puc parlar un moment amb vostè? En privat.

-Els altres cinc, ja poden marxar. Ens veurem en una estona- i quan se'n van haver anat va afegir-. I doncs, senyor Weasley, què volia dir-me?

-Així que un viatge a França!

-Sí, i en tinc moltes ganes. No ho havies sentit, no? Encara estaves dormint.

-Exacte. I llavors, quins deures tenim, per demà?

-Una redacció de dos pams sobre el castell de Chenonceau, i per culpa teva, carallot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítol 4: Càstigs, Quidditch i Malfoy**

-I com és possible que hagueu descobert aquesta... Sala de la Necessitat abans que jo?

-La Fly i l'Alex, ja les coneixes.

-I tu com és que no me'n vas dir res, mal amic?

-Elles em van demanar que no ho fes.

-Ah, és clar, i si elles et diuen que no ho facis els hi fas més cas que a nosaltres.

-Si us heu de quedar barallant-vos, jo marxo, d'acord?- va dir l'Ethel posant-se dels nervis.

-No marxis, Ethel!

L'Ethel es va girar i, sense que ells sabessin a què venia allò, va dir:

-Potter, saps que t'odio?

En James es va quedar sense saber què dir. Què coi deia, l'Ethel? Què li havia agafat, tan de cop?

L'Alex, la Fly i la Brooke van anar cap a la classe de Muggleologia, per a acomplir el càstig. La Fly seguia remugant alguna cosa com ara "Em faig creus de que no siguem al camp de Quidditch" o "Per què sempre hem de fer el que ens diuen? Vull saltar-me les normes!" o també (i aquesta era la més freqüent) "Maleïts nens, no saben ni complir una promesa que ens han fet, inútils, imbècils, burros del cabàs".

La veritat és que en Louis, després de parlar amb la professora, no s'havia deixat veure el pèl, no les havia ni anat a veure per demanar disculpes a l'Alex perquè no havia complert la promesa ni l'havia anada a veure per dir-li que ja no estava castigada i ella, al final, s'havia rendit i havia decidit anar al càstig.

Quan van entrar a la classe, la professora les esperava allà. Per la seva sorpresa, en Louis, en Mike i en Jake ja estaven asseguts als seus llocs i elles es van adonar, amb molt de pesar, que s'haurien d'asseure als seus llocs de sempre.

L'Alex es va asseure al costat d'en Louis i li va clavar una mirada assassina, però ell ni es va girar, ni va canviar la cara, ni se la va mirar. Com si no hi fos. Com si no existís. Havia sigut un error confiar en ells. I encara més confiar en ells amb un assumpte com el Quidditch, després del que havia passat la Setmana Santa del curs anterior.

La professora va començar a xerrar. El discurset de qualsevol professor quan està enfadat per culpa del mal comportament dels alumnes. Un minut. L'Alex va començar a sentir els crits del camp de Quidditch. Dos minuts. Tres minuts. Algú (segurament un que havia anat a fer la prova i a qui s'havia descontrolat d'escombra) va passar per davant de la finestra. Quatre minuts. Cinc minuts...

L'Alex es va girar. Què estava murmurant, en Louis?

-Tres... dos... u...

BOOOOOOOM!!!!! A la classe de tot just a sobre de la seva es va sentir un soroll com si hagués explotat alguna cosa. I no pas una cosa petita.

-Què ha estat, això?- va preguntar la professora.

Llavors en Jake es va posar a murmurar...

-Tres... dos... u...

CRASH! Una bala de Quidditch va trencar la finestra de la classe i va començar a fer destrosses a tort i a dret! Tots es van amagar a sota dels pupitres. La professora encara cridava i patalejava al terra! La bala semblava que estava a punt de tocar la professora...

Ara va ser en Mike qui va murmurar:

-Tres... dos... u...

BOOOOOOOM!!!! Ara el que va explotar va ser... el pupitre de la professora! I de dins en van començar a sortir... gats! Desenes de gats! La professora va fer un xiscle horroritzat encara més fort:

-GAAAATS! GAAAAATS! Traieu-me'ls de sobre! Ja! És una ordre!

-Professora, no podem sortir! Hi ha aquesta bala, ens pot matar!

-M'és igual!- va xisclar la professora horroritzada, davant el desconcert dels alumnes-. Sinó aquestes bèsties immundes em mataran a mi!

Al cap de dos minuts la bala havia tornat a sortir per la finestra però els gats seguien allà. Els sis alumnes van anar a "rescatar" la professora, que tota vermella i plena d'esgarrinxades va dir:

-S'ha acabat! No hi ha càstig! Feu el favor de sortir d'aquesta classe, JA!

En Tim va sortir de l'habitació per a mirar si hi havia algú. Ningú. Perfecte. Va tornar a entrar a l'habitació i va agafar una llibreta que tenia amagada al fons del bagul. Va treure un bolígraf (li semblaven molt més pràctics que les plomes) i va obrir la llibreta. Era el seu diari. Mai el treia quan hi havia gent, li feia vergonya. Ara que estava sol a l'habitació i a la Sala Comuna, era el moment perfecte. Si algú sortia de la seva habitació sentiria la porta i podria amagar el diari a temps.

Es va posar a escriure. Estava tant absort escrivint que no es va adonar que algú entrava a la seva habitació, amb molta cautela de no fer soroll.

-Vaja, vaja, vaja! Escrivint un diari!

En Tim va aixecar el cap, amb un moviment reflex d'amagar el diari, tot i que sabia que era inútil. Davant seu hi havia una persona que coneixia molt bé. Bastant alt i prim, cabells rossos i ulls blaus, amb un somriure de suficiència que no s'esborrava fàcilment de la memòria.

-Malfoy.

-Això sí que no m'ho esperava, veus? No havia sentit mai res de tant patètic com per escampar-ho per tot Hogwarts.

-Pobre de tu que t'atreveixis a...

-I com m'ho impediràs? Això és com un poble de marujas, s'escamparà com la pólvora. Cridaràs la mama? Ai el pobre Tim, ell tant petit i delicat, el nenassa que escriu un diari!

-Malfoy, calla...

-No, que no pots cridar la mama. Cridaràs a la teva germaneta, és clar. Si és que vol saber res de tu després de que hagis anat a Slytherin. I després, si és que vol saber res de tu després de saber que ets un nenassa...

-Malfoy, T'HE DIT QUE CALLIS!- va dir en Tim aixecant la veu sense adonar-se'n.

-Va, atreveix-te a fer-me callar, nenassa, nenassa, nenassa.

En Tim no es va aixecar. Va cloure els punys per evitar descontrolar-se. Si s'escampava el seu secret... ningú voldria saber res més d'ell. Ni l'Alex, ni en Sam ni en Kim, ni la Fly, l'Ethel, la Brooke, l'Albus, la Rose, la Soline, en Sergei, la Lysander, l'Iris... No, ara no es podia posar a plorar. No volia donar-li més motius a en Malfoy per a dir-li nenassa.

Va posar-se les mans a la butxaca i va trobar-hi... la vareta. La vareta, és clar! Només li calia fer un moviment de canell i dir un encanteri i en Malfoy seria història.

Però llavors va caure en l'evidència. Feia dos dies que havia començat el curs. Dos. No se sabia cap encanteri. Tret de...

En aquell moment va recordar-se de la visita que van fer a casa en Bill, la Fleur i els seus fills la Setmana Santa passada. El Bill i la seva mare treballaven junts, i alguns dies anaven a dinar a casa del Bill, i d'altres anaven ells a casa seva. Encara que a l'Alex allò la fastiguegés molt.

_En Sam, en Kim i en Tim estaven al cobert de les escombres, anaven a jugar un partit de Quidditch contra en Louis. Tots tres contra ell. L'Alex havia dit que no volia jugar._

_Van agafar quatre escombres, i a en Louis li van portar la seva. Com que sobrava una escombra, van acabar convencent a l'Alex de jugar. Només si jugava contra en Louis. No pensava jugar al mateix equip que aquell impresentable, va dir._

_Va agafar l'escombra i es va enlairar, al camp de Quidditch casolà que hi havia al costat de la casa de les petxines. I van començar a jugar._

_Al cap de deu minuts, en Louis guanyava de cinquanta punts, i això que no era ni encistellador. Era un batedor de l'equip de Quidditch de Gryffindor. L'Alex estava que treia foc pels queixals, i encara més quan en Louis la va tirar a terra des de tres metres d'alçada._

_-Però què fas, subnormal!? Em podria haver trencat alguna cosa..._

_-Ai, perdoni, ja vinc a ajudar-la a aixecar-se, princesa..._

_Amb un moviment ràpid de canell, en Louis va treure la vareta i va cridar..._

El mateix que anava a dir ara en Tim. Va treure la vareta i va cridar:

-Levicorpus!

L'Scorpius Malfoy es va aixecar del terra i es va quedar levitant, de cap a terra, amb el somriure de suficiència que s'havia esfumat.

En Tim, sense fer cas dels seus precs, va sortir de l'habitació deixant el diari ben amagat al fons del bagul, on ningú pogués trobar-lo.

Va sortir a donar un tomb pel castell recordant el que havia passat al final aquell dia a casa d'en Bill i la Fleur, a la Casa de les Petxines.

_-Levicorpus!_

_L'escombra de l'Alex es va quedar sense mes tressa i es va quedar al terra. Però el cos de l'Alex es va aixecar del terra deixant-la penjada cap per avall._

_L'Alex es va posar vermella, vermella. En Tim mai l'havia vista d'aquella manera. I no perquè es maregés, ni perquè li pugés la sang al cap, sinó perquè molt en contra de la seva voluntat, la seva mare l'havia obligada a portar faldilles, que intentava apujar-se amb les mans. I en Louis, que reia des de l'escombra, a l'altra punta del camp, no semblava que tingués intenció de fer-la baixar. Encara que, volgués o no, una mica vermell també s'hi havia posat, ell. Segurament era per haver rigut tant. O potser no._

_Llavors van estar a punt d'expulsar en Louis de l'escola durant una temporada, ja que havia fet màgia fora de Hogwarts. Però ell, com sempre, n'havia sortit airós. I des d'aquell dia, l'Alex li tenia més ràbia a en Louis. Si era possible._

En Tim va mirar quina hora era. Tan tard s'havia fet? Si no s'afanyava, no arribaria a temps per a veure les proves de Quidditch de l'Alex. De fet, ja arribava cinc minuts tard. S'havia de posar a córrer si no volia perdre-s'ho tot.

L'Alex, la Fly, la Brooke, en Louis, en Mike i en Jake van anar volant cap al camp de Quidditch. Van arribar tots cansats i esbufegant de tant córrer. L'Alex va entrar als vestuaris i en va sortir al cap de dos minuts amb un uniforme de la classe de vol i una escombra de l'escola. Va anar al camp i es va barrejar amb els candidats a batedors, que per sort, encara no havien fet la prova. Va mirar cap a les grades i va veure-hi la Fly, la Brooke, en Louis, en Mike i en Jake, que havien anat a asseure's amb en James, en Robert i l'Ethel, que feia una cara estranya. Una mica més a la dreta hi va veure en Kim, en Sam i en Tim.

Va mirar com feien la prova per a un encistellador. Es va quedar a l'equip una noia de quart, que es deia Lily Owens. Tenia els cabells negres i arrissats, i els ulls blaus.

Llavors va ser el torn dels batedors. L'Alex competia contra cinc persones més. Tots nois. I tots molt alts i fornits. I tots de sisè o setè.

El capità de l'equip els va donar un bat a cadascun i els va dir que intentessin abatre tots els altres, si era possible, sense matar-los. L'últim que quedés seria el batedor. L'Alex es va alçar del terra amb l'escombra, convençuda d'acabar a la infermeria. Molt bé, doncs. Ja ho tenia assumit des del moment que havia vist els candidats a batedors. Si entrava un de setè, l'any següent el lloc quedaria lliure i, com que l'altre batedor era de setè, també, hi haurien dos llocs lliures i l'Alex ho tindria més fàcil. I si era un de sisè, seria o l'any següent o l'altre.

Va mirar al seu voltant. A sota, el capità de Quidditch. A la seva dreta, les grades on hi havien els que l'havien anat a veure. A l'esquerra, les grades plenes de Slytherins que havien anat a molestar i capitans d'altres equips amb una llibreta per a prendre apunts. Al seu voltant, repartits per tot el camp de Quidditch, els altres cinc candidats. Al terra, el capità de Quidditch va obrir la caixa de les pilotes i va deixar sortir una bala. La prova havia començat.

La bala va anar disparada contra un noi de setè, que va preparar el bat i va apuntar cap a un noi de sisè. La bala va fer blanc al seu estómac i el va fer caure mentre vomitava. Quin fàstic. L'Alex no volia acabar d'aquella manera. No, no i no. No volia fer el ridícul. Va aixecar el bat per apuntar la segona bala que acabava de sortir de la caixa cap a un altre noi de setè, i el va deixar inconscient a terra. Bé! Només calia seguir així. Eren tant fornits i ocupaven tant de lloc que no costava encertar el blanc. Ara, que si el cop de bala te'l clavava un d'ells... adéu.

Es va girar just per evitar que una bala llançada pel primer noi de setè li toqués el cap. Però què feia, aquell subnormal? Que volia matar-la?

Al cap de deu minuts, només quedaven ells dos i dues bales que volaven a tota velocitat pel camp. Cada un n'havia abatut dos dels altres. L'Alex va veure com el de setè es preparava per a l'última estocada amb la bala que li arribava perfecta per a fer diana a l'Alex. Però ella no es pensava quedar curta, i va veure que l'altra bala anava cap a ella. Va veure tots els que estaven a la grada, que confiaven en ella. I no podia fallar. Amb les últimes forces que li quedaven va batejar la bala, que anava directa cap al noi. Però l'altra bala anava directa cap a ella, i l'Alex va saber que no podria parar-la. Només li quedava una opció. Al cap de dos segons, quan la bala estava a un metre d'ella, va fer un lleuger moviment amb l'escombra que va fer que la bala li passés just al costat del cap, i va poder veure, amb satisfacció, com l'altre jugador queia. Havia guanyat.

_*You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier*_


End file.
